rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 9.3 Emancipation Serpentis
(62) Sabine: ((Easily, god wants your money)) (61) Lian: I threw all my money up in the air, god didn't keep any of it (61) Lian: Alright so what do you want to do? (62) Sabine: ((hehehehehe)) (62) Sabine: ((Sabine has three main goals: Freeing the snakes (requiring Ceylin). Exploring Denandsor. and scouting Rathess. Well, she has more goals, but you won't let me go into the Wyld. ;P )) (61) Lian: Number 4 is just somethimng you lack the capabilities to do. (61) Lian: anyway do you have an order of operations? (62) Sabine: Hmmm... Preferably the snakes first, but since that requires Ceylin it can wait. Denandsor would be 2. (61) Lian: You have about 3 months to play she can't do much the first month until the stargate is finished.. (62) Sabine: Stargate? o.O I am seriously behind from bad nights. -_-;;; Explore denandsor then, just to check things out, see if there's a lab/manse she can claim as her own. (66) Kel (enter): 20:57 (66) Ceylin: (( Ta-da. )) (62) Sabine: ((Praise be to Viking Jesus!) (66) Ceylin: (( My last Dungeon Crawl character was named Laser Jesus, but he didn't live very long... )) (61) Lian: Niet went back to hell to talk to the Scarlet Empress about Mmemnon, this is where we learn the sort of attitude that got the ED accorting, then Niet figured out that since she's not beholden to the Oaths she can make Manses with other worldly gate from Malfeas to creation (61) Lian: So there's a gate in the city from Malfeas to import stuff from there. So thus why Ceylin wasn't fighting until she got her Demon army through (62) Sabine: ((Ahhhhh)) (61) Lian: SO anytime in that first month or so you can talk to her and possibly convince her to ride the shark (62) Sabine: (("Hey baby, wanna ride my shark?" ;P Okay, sounds good. Someone start us off?)) (61) Lian: You're looking for her, you want something (62) Sabine: ((*snickers*)) (62) Sabine: Sabine clicks her tongue a few times and points toward the air to send the shark, now named Ockthai, off hunting in the countryside. "Now then, where oh where is Ceylin," the glass spider muses as she looks around for the woman in question. (66) Ceylin: (( Is this before or after the conquest? )) (61) Lian: (before) (66) Ceylin: Ceylin is off with the troops, drilling them rather mercilessly. (61) Lian: (long before you get your demons) (66) Ceylin: (( The human ones. )) (62) Sabine: Sabine smirks a bit as she walks over to Ceylin and clears her throat. "When you have a moment I need to speak with you, please." (66) Ceylin: "... keep sparring. If I see one of you stop, I'll throw you and go for distance this time." Ceylin turns around to face Sabine. (62) Sabine: "Careful not to be too hard on them," the glass spider says with a slight bit of laughter to her voice, "I need a favour from you, and one that will benefit out cause." (66) Ceylin: "How big of a favor are we talking? I'm a bit tied up with the training regimen." (62) Sabine: "We need to return to the (snake people) and you need to remove their geas. That way we can bring them here where they'll be more useful." (66) Ceylin: Ceylin raises an eyebrow. "I can raise it?" (62) Sabine: "Yes. You are chosen by Malfeas," Sabine says with a shrug. (66) Ceylin: Ceylin grumbles a bit and scratches her head as she considers this. "I'd normally hate to do that, but they seem likely enough to stick with us. ... does Niet know you're doing this?" (62) Sabine: "Hmmmm.... Nope." (66) Ceylin: That brings a bit of a grin to Ceylin's face. "Didn't sound like the kind of thing she'd be too keen on, making people not bound to us. In that case, I'll do it." (61) Lian: (Niet needs to get on one of those Supergroup Com systems, they work not only all over the world but in other universes) (62) Sabine: Sabine laughs a little bit at that. "Good! Ockthai should be back within the hour, so whenever you're ready to go after that we'll fly out." (62) Sabine: (Speaking of which, how are my intelligent, Dragon-Blooded sharks coming?)) (61) Lian: There's a timeline on the page for a reason (62) Sabine: (Gooood, goooood) (61) Lian: Session 10 will be sometime during Accending Wood (61) Lian: ...that sounds so horrible (61) Lian: anyway its going to take about six days travel (62) Sabine: Session X during Ascending Wood... Yeeeah, definitely Exalted porn.)) (61) Lian: anyway six days as the shark flies (62) Sabine: "Enjoy the ride?" Sabine asks as the shark lands and she looks around for the entrance to the snake-people's home. (66) Ceylin: "... why a shark?" (62) Sabine: "Why not?" (61) Lian: eventually you find the entrance, the snakes gawk abit at her wings. (62) Sabine: Sabine suppresses a grin as she and Ceylin enter the snake people's home. "We need to speak with your leaders, please." (61) Lian: "why?" (61) Lian: (brb) (62) Sabine: "To raise the geas holding you here." (61) Lian: all of the snake's eyes light up in a metaphorical sense, asn the pair are lead to the temple from before (66) Ceylin: Ceylin leans down to confer with Sabine. "... so how do I lift it?" (62) Sabine: 10d10.descending() => 10,10,9,9,9,7,7,2,2,1 = (66) (62) Sabine: ((Intelligence +Lore/Occult (both the same rank) to know how?)) (62) Sabine: ((so, 9 Successes? :) )) (61) Lian: (elaborate speeching calling her to as empowered by Malfeas to speak in his name) (61) Lian: (or "I has his charms You iz free") (62) Sabine: "Simple... You pretty much just declare that they're free. The more elaborate way to put it, the better." (66) Ceylin: "Ah. Well, that simplifies things." (62) Sabine: "Greatly. Make sure when you do it that you declare who you are, that you're chosen of Malfeas, that sort of thing." (66) Ceylin: "... when do I fail to do that?" Ceylin draws herself up and steps forward toward the center of the temple, clearing her voice to get attention. (61) Lian: the snakes watch her (62) Sabine: Sabine stands back and crosses her arms as she watches. (66) Ceylin: "Nagoutl allies of our lords... you've held faith in them for far longer than most, and they have not missed the depths of your fealty!" ... well, really, they probably had, but Ceylin was never going to let the facts get in the way of a speech. "Such is it that I, Ceylin of Varsi, chosen champion of the ruler of all the Makers, have been given the right to break the geas holding you, so that you may serve our mutual masters to your fullest extent." (61) Lian: A greeen glow flutters above each of the Snakes (62) Sabine: Sabine lifts an eyebrow and activates her Essencey sight to watch better! (61) Lian: it goes from snake to snake it definately seems effective. (61) Lian: so what is the plan now/ (62) Sabine: ((Take the snakes to Denandsor)) (66) Ceylin: "Now, we're preparing a city of our own, where our lords' rule will reign supreme on Creation again. Any of you who would like to accompany us..." Ceylin leaves it hanging. (62) Sabine: Sabine decides to finish it. "All of you are welcome to join us, and I,f or one, would greatly enjoy if you did." (61) Lian: (...how many snakes did you think were getting on that shark?) (62) Sabine: (We can make multiple trips) (61) Lian: "We will come to you in time.." (62) Sabine: "Good," Sabine says as she gives the snake people the location and frowns a bit, "I will need your help in finding Vel in the future." (61) Lian: So anything else you want to do in the city? (62) Sabine: Hmmm, just find a manse/genesis lab to lay claim to (61) Lian: I mean in the snake's city (62) Sabine: Oh. Nope! (61) Lian: Kel? (66) Ceylin: Nothing. ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights